A coin slot to my heart
by cottrox
Summary: Jared/Jensen. Buses are ideal playthings. R&R? :3


Edit: I'm too lazy to get an account on sinful-whatever, so Imma just post it here, no harm, right?

Buses are idle play things.  
>Pairings: Jared/Jensen  
>Genre: Fluff<br>Word Count: 892

Jared didn't normally take this bus.

He had missed his earlier one a couple blocks over, the stupid schedule said there wasn't one for another two hours, and he was freakin' hungry, not to mention he had to run his dogs. But this route went as close to his house as he could find, so this was it.

He glanced down at his watch and then back up at the passing traffic, then down to his watch again.

'_Dammit, can it hurry the fuck up?' _Jared inwardly cursed, stomach rumbling another reminder, and he sighed, sitting down, and drank half his bottle of Solo, thankful enough for having it – although it was nearly warm now, and he hated that.

There was a crushed cigarette butt next to his foot, an overdue library book in his bag and the sun was an exploding red over the evening trees.

It was days like these that Jared wished he could live for a million years and never worry about a thing.

Then there was movement beside him, and he looked over, seeing a man around his age had just sat down next to him. Being as subtle as possible, Jared studied the man's beautifully freckled face, flat but dishevelled hair, and ring-less finger.

There was a two day stubble shaping his perfectly proportioned face and Jared realised the man had noticed him now, too, but he wasn't glaring, just questioning.

Jared started, giving a quick, half-scared smile before turning his gaze to focus on an ant crawling past his foot.

He could still feel the man's gaze on him, or maybe that was his compulsive optimism taking over. However, he didn't have much time to dwell on the thought, because the bus was suddenly in front of them, the smelling hot fumes washing his face.

The man sitting next to him got up first, and Jared had about 6 seconds of politely admiring the man's ass before following him onto the bus.

The bus was partially crowded, and Jared fumed at the stupidly pretty man as he got the last seat near the door. And Jared realised that he left his ticket at home, which would resolve in him buying a ticket, which he hated, because everyone always hates the person who holds up the bus.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're ten cents off,"

Jared looked at the driver, was sure he had enough money when he handed it over.

"Can I maybe get off with a warning?" Jared supplied, grinning sheepishly.

The driver looked unimpressed, clearing showing he wasn't putting up with it, and Jared knew he was about to tell him to 'step out of the vehicle', but before that happened, an arm reached over his shoulder to drop ten cents into the drivers hand.

"No need, I got it," spoke a charming voice, and Jared turned around to see it was the 'pretty guy'.

Before he could reply, the bus driver had done his thing and was handing Jared's ticket to him before roaring the bus back to life again.

Once Jared had validated his ticket, he turned to the man and tried again: "Um, thank you." He cringed at himself.

The smile he got in return was amazing, "You're welcome..."

And it took him a moment to realise he was searching for a name.

"Oh, Jared, my name's Jared, but really, thanks a lot man, you helped a whole freaking lot."

The man was grinning now, "Anything for a beautiful stranger,"

Jared was torn between blushing and being pathetically jealous of anyone else this man may have supplied ten cents to as well.

In the end he went with wit. "I hope you know that a lot of crazy people take the bus, wouldn't want you getting taken advantage of," ...wait, did he say wit?

But the man just kept on smiling, and Jared noticed the shade of his green eyes, like sea glass. Jared couldn't fathom how someone got to be this attractive. He didn't want this bus ride to end.

"How about your name?" he asked, eyes travelling down to the mans lips when he answered:

"What happened to watching out for crazy people? Didn't you just tell me that? You could be crazy for all I know," the man replied, a quiet laugh following.

Jared grinned, "Oh no, you caught me, I was feeding you false information this whole time so you would fall for me before you found out it was too late," and Jared's heart nearly burst out of his chest when he could've sworn the man whispered 'it's already too late' to himself. God, Jared wanted to kiss this man.

The man looked at him, the most sweetest look on his face, says "My name's Jensen, and, I would really like it if you would agree to go out on a date with me,"

And that was it. Jared was done for.

Never in his life has Jared thanked public transport, but he and Jensen have been together for 6 years now, so he would pretty much call it his God.

And he's not worried about Jensen helping out others if they're short of change, because he knows he will always be catching the bus home; home to him.

It's all Jared needs.

**End.**


End file.
